highlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Caspian
Caspian was an Immortal and a member of the Four Horsemen, representing Famine. Bronze Age Caspian along with Kronos, Methos and Silas, Caspian was a member of the Four Horsemen; a group of mounted raiders who enslaved, raped, killed, pillaged and terrorized, across two continents during the Bronze Age. When they raided the village where Cassandra lived, Caspian and Silas fought over a blanket. Kronos, the leader of the Four Horsemen, ended up splitting the blanket because, "We share everything." Return of the Horsemen By the 20th century, Caspian, under the alias Evan Caspari, became a serial killer in Romania, keeping body parts in his refrigerator. Nobody knew quite how many he killed. Caspian was arrested and sent to an asylum for the criminally insane near Bucharest, Romania, where he was kept chained to a wall, and learned to like eating the various insects and vermin that visited his cell. Years later, in November 1997, Kronos moved to reunite the Four Horsemen. Kronos, Methos, and Silas visited the asylum, where Kronos bribed the doctor to see Caspian. Released from his chains, Caspian killed the doctor and made good his escape with the others. The Four went to an abandoned submarine base in Bordeaux, France where they established their base. Kronos laid out his plan to destroy the world, through their old tactic of terror in a new and modern package - bio-warfare. As part of Kronos plan, he, Silas, and Caspian captured the equally ancient Cassandra from the hotel where she and Duncan MacLeod were staying while in pursuit of the Four. Caspian and Silas were then sent by Kronos to kill MacLeod. In the ensuing duel, however, Caspian is killed, and before Silas can exact revenge, MacLeod escaped, jumping off the bridge while receiving the Quickening. Caspian is a classic psychopath, highly antisocial, aggressive, lacking in empathy, and failing to feel remorse or guilt. He and Methos cordially hated each other, he despised Silas as an idiot, but he respected Kronos. Weapon Caspian's weapon of choice was a custom sabre.'' "The design...melds a number of different cultural styles. The blade is similar to scimitars of the Middle East....The tip...has a vicious barb..similar to a harpoon...the knuckle bow is pointed...and has been honed to a razors edge....an invaluable asset for close quarters infighting." '' He also usually fought with a second weapon, a dagger in his off hand. List of Appearances Highlander: The Series *''Comes A Horseman'' *''Revelation 6:8'' Highlander: The Audio Series *''Brothers'' *''The Pain Eater'' Trivia Marcus Testory, the actor who portrayed Caspian, was also then the lead singer for a band called M.E.L.T. Their self titled CD, released October 6, 1997, contained three songs used in "Highlander," providing the music for the in story band headed by Lord Byron, including the song "Alpha et Omega" which was included in the episode, "The Modern Prometheus." He was cast on the strength of a photo of him on horseback, presented to Gérard Hameline, who was the director of Comes a Horseman and it was passed to the producer. The producer said that they needed to do a casting video. And Marcus provided a casting video produced with a hand camera in his backyard. It was couriered over to the crew who were already working. And the next day he got the job Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Beheaded by Duncan MacLeod